


Clayton's fifth house

by jay_hawk_dove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, FYI story is mostly OCs, First story, Gen, Genderfluid, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, I don't know what else to tag so I'm going to stop, Multi, Pansexual Character, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Will Add More Later, have some canon characters, story also on fanfiction, tag I don't know how to tag, under same name, username the same just not _ used .
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_hawk_dove/pseuds/jay_hawk_dove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there weren't just four founders of Hogwarts but a fifth, whose name was erased from the history books because of what he had done? His house lives on in secret however, as the older students pass on the tradition, but through decades of playing 'telephone', some of the true meaning has been lost. Follow my OCs as they try to unwrap the mystery of Clinton Clayton and what he left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sorting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter those great books where made by J.K. Rolling and she couldn't have done a better job writing them.
> 
> This is my first story I hope it goes well, I plan on making it a really long story. I hope to post once a week, every Monday but I'm a college student so I may miss some weeks. This story is mostly my OCs, if you really don't like OCs you won't like this story. I won't be anywhere without my beta PenDiva1 (on fanficton) .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter those great books where made by J.K. Rolling and she couldn't have done a better job writing them.
> 
> This is my first story I hope it goes well, I plan on making it a really long story. This story is mostly my OCs, if you really don't like OCs you won't like this story. I won't be anywhere without my beta PenDiva1 (on fanficton) .

Madison walked into King's Cross Station with her mom, pushing her cart along with her. There are so many people here she thought as she looked around in awe. Her mother looked over at her.

"I remember my first time at Hogwarts," she said smiling. "It was actually quite overwhelming. I had just learned about magic a week ago and everything was new and exciting. Luckily McGonagall was there to help me out. I remember when she told me to run into a brick wall; I didn't believe her." She laughed quietly.

Madison had already heard this story hundreds of times but let her mom continue on. "It took some time before I actually tried to do it."

They made it to the entrance of platform 9 ¾. Madison looked at the brick wall she had heard so much about and moved her cart in between the 9 and the 10.

"You know how to do it right? Don't think about it too much - just run at the wall!"

"I know Mom, I will," Madison said. She held her breath as she started to run. For a second she was worried that it had all been a trick, but all of a sudden she was going through the bricks. The sound of the busy train station disappeared for a second before they were replaced by the excited chatter of other Hogwarts students.

She slowed down and look around. If she thought that King's Cross Station was busy, that was nothing compared to platform 9 ¾. There were hundreds of families walking about and students were loading trunks and animals onto a train.

"Come on Madison, you'll get run over if you stand there by the entrance." Her mom came from behind her and guided her over to a better spot to stand. She looked at her daughter's face and smiled saying, "and to think you father wanted to take a portkey. It's too bad he couldn't take time away from his work at the Ministry to come today. Well, this is where we depart."

Madison looked up not wanting to leave just yet she didn't feel ready to be on her own, her mother seemed to understand and bent down to her level. "Don't worry, you're going to be fine. We both know that your father wants you to continue the line of Ravenclaws. You're smart, I know it, and if for any reason the sorting hat doesn't know that, just know that you are still my daughter no matter what." Madison nodded, too nervous to say anything. She was glad to know that her mother wouldn't be too upset if she didn't make it into Ravenclaw, but her father may be a different story. Madison decided that she was going to do whatever she could to get into Ravenclaw.

Madison gave her mom one last hug and bid her a brief farewell. Her mom just smiled sadly and said, "okay off you go. You can't be late for the train and I want you to have a good spot. Those who you sit with today could become your lifelong friends."

And with that, Madison was expected to do everything else on her own. Not wanting to disappoint, she walked away from her mother and towards the train. Most of the other students were still talking to their families or meeting up with their friends. She took one last look at where her mother had been and wasn't surprised to see that she was already gone. Taking a deep breath to calm down, she walked onto the train. Most of the compartments were empty, so she decided to take a seat in one that was in the middle of the train. After a minute of just standing there she sat down by the window and began to wait for the other students to board the train.

"Is this seat taken?" a boy with blond hair and brown eyes asked. He looked like a first year as well, and he was just a little shorter than her.

"No you can sit with me," she said. He looked relived.

"Hi I'm Steve Barnes," he said holding out his hand. "What's your name?"

"Hello, I'm Madison Simmons, nice to meet you," she said taking his hand. She was pleasantly surprised at his politeness.

He sat down across from me and was about to say something more when a boy stuck his head in and asked, "Do you have room for two more?"

"Yes we do," I said while Steve nodded.

The boy looked over to his right. "I found us a spot." Then he stepped out of the doorway, and a girl with long blond hair and bright green eyes walked in. She was about the same height as Steve. The boy was a few inches taller than me he had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The girl took the seat next to me and he sat across from her and next to Steve.

"Hey," she said giving Steve and I a look over. "I'm Ella Malone, and this is my cousin, Andrew Pebblebrook."

"Hi," Madison said at the same time as Steve, so she waves her hand telling him to go first.

He introduced himself and then she said, "Madison Simmons."

"Madison-that's a little long. I think I'm just going to call you Mady," Ella said. "How does that sound?"

Madison didn't know how to feel. She never had a nickname before, or friends for that matter. Her parents had always said 'knowledge is worth so much more'. Wait, she was probably getting ahead of herself - where they even her friends?

"I think I like it," Steve said pulling her out of her thoughts. Andrew gave a noncommittal noise.

"Sure" Madison said shrugging. It wasn't a bad nickname; there were worse out there. Ella smiled.

"Wonderful. You all are first years then?" She asked and we all nodded. "What house do you think you'll be in? I'm going for Gryffindor," she finished with enthusiasm and a radiating confidence.

"I'm think I'm going to be a Ravenclaw, personally," Andrew said.

"I come from a long line of Ravenclaws, so I'm hoping for Ravenclaw as well," Madison said.

"That would be so cool if you were both in the same house," Ella said. "What about you Steve?"

Everyone turned to him. "Um, I'm not sure. I'm Muggle born, so I really don't know that much about the different houses."

"Oh! Well there is Gryffindor-they are brave, Ravenclaws are really smart, Hufflepuffs are super loyal, and then Slytherins are evil and eat Muggle born," Ella said making Steve look nervous.

"Hey that last one isn't right," Madison said at the same time that Andrew muttered under his breath something about 'stupid rivalry'.

"Slytherins are ambitious," Andrew said.

"But there are evil pureblood family who think they're better than everyone else who come from Slytherin," Ella said.

Madison chimed in. "Yes, a lot of them are from pureblood families, and some people believe that only purebloods should be allowed at Hogwarts. So you should watch out. But not all Slytherins are backstabbing, evil hotheads. My father thinks that anyone who isn't a Ravenclaw isn't worth his time, but I don't think that's true at all. I'm sure there are a few Slytherins that don't believe what their family believes in," Madison finished. Steve was beginning to look more convinced.

"All the same, I still think you should stay as far away from those Slytherins as you can," Ella said. Andrew just rolled his eyes at that, but it seemed like he was letting the argument go. Madison felt like it wasn't a battle she could win, and her mother always told her that some people are too stuck in their ways and their opinions can't be changed, no matter how much you explain to them that there is a different way of looking at things.

"So any ideas on what house you'll be in?" Andrew said probably trying to stop Ella from saying anything worse about Slytherins. You never know what house someone could be in and it isn't good to say bad things about someone's house-people can be very competitive.

"Hmm," Steve said thinking. "I'm not sure, maybe Hufflepuff, the others don't seem to fit me very well." The group nodded. Sometimes it was hard to figure out what house you fit in. If it wasn't for Ravenclaw, Madison didn't think any house suited her. They continued to talk about Hogwarts and the different classes, filling Steve in when they needed to, and wondering if they would have classes together. Soon enough it came time to get into their robes and the boys stepped out and let the girls change first and then they switched.

"Guys, look out the window! I can see part of the castle!" Steve said. They all crowded around the window trying to get a look. Madison couldn't believe how big it was. Her father said it was massive, but she didn't think it was that huge.

Once the train stopped, they got their luggage and got off the train with the rest of the students. Madison was shocked at how many people there were. There was a tall, large man yelling something about first years. They made their way over to him the best they could; it was hard with all the people. Every boat could only fit two people, so Ella went with Andrew and Madison with Steve. The castle seemed to get bigger and bigger the closer they got. Madison knew there was a word for that, but she couldn't remember it at the moment. Vocab hasn't always been her expertise.

They soon reached the castle and Madison followed the rest of the rest of the first years, keeping close by Steve, Ella, and Andrew. Soon they were standing in front of two big doors. They waited a minute for everyone to catch up, and then the doors opened. The hall was huge! She looked up at the ceiling and was stunned at how beautiful it looked. Her mother had told her about the spell to make it look like that but she didn't expect it to look that realistic. There was a hat that sitting on a stool at the front of the hall. Madison was just about to start wondering what it was doing there when it began to sing.

"I might not be the newest hat, but don't confuse new with better.

I'll gladly step down if there someone else who thinks they can do better.

I'm the Sorting Hat,

I have sat here for years, for no one has been able to do my job.

No one is able to see how you think and know where you belong.

For some of you it will be Gryffindor by the daring hearth and chivalry that you are made of. You could not find someone in that house who isn't looking for an adventure.

Others belong in Hufflepuff for loyalty is what they believe in and you could find no better friend there.

Yet some of you will be Ravenclaw and believe knowledge is the key.

If you've a ready mind then join those of wit and learning, and you will always find your share.

And then some of you yet will find yourself in Slytherin ambitions-who has what it takes to reach their goals, and you won't find someone more willing to go far.

Where do you fit? What house will take you?

Come to me and I will show you where you belong."

Everyone clapped when the hat was done singing. Then an old man walked up to the hat and picked it up with a long scroll in the other hand.

"Shelley Alvarado," he said in a loud voice. A dark haired girl walked up to the stage uncertainly but was greeted by the old man's warm smile. Once she sat on the stool, the hat was placed on her head.

"Ravenclaw," the hat yelled out. The Ravenclaw table clapped loudly and she jumped off the stool and went to sit with the other students at the Ravenclaw table. More students were called it and it became obvious that it was alphabetical by last name.

After a few names, Madison looked over at Steven who was playing with his fingers nervously. Madison continued to watch a few other kids be sorted and then he called out, "Steven Barnes." Steve slowly walked up and sat down. Madison give him a thumbs up.

It took a little longer than it had with the others, but soon it yelled,"Hufflepuff!" He got up smiling and walked over to the Hufflepuff table. I stopped paying attention until Ella was called.

She walked up, looking very confident, and sat on the stool. The hat was only on her head for a few seconds before it yelled, "Gryffindor!" She got up and joined her new house. It hurt a little because Madison knew they probably wouldn't all be in the same house but she had hoped so nonetheless. Soon Andrew was being called and he walked up. The hat wasn't on him for very long either before it declared him as a Ravenclaw.

He locked eyes with Madison and smiled before going to sit down at the Ravenclaw table. Madison was happy that he was put in Ravenclaw; that would mean that she would have someone to talk to when she was sorted in there. It took a little longer but her name was eventually called. She had almost missed it. Luckily she didn't, and walked over and sat down. The hat was placed on her head.

The hat's voice greeted her. "Oh another one of you. I was wondering who it would be this year since we didn't have one last year." Madison was confused by what it meant by that. She looked around and noticed that everything else seemed to freeze. She soon realized that was what had actually happened; everyone was frozen and unmoving. Madison instantly started to panic. Then she saw six students walking up to her. At first, she was happy that not everyone was frozen, but then she was confused again. Why were there only six people besides her and the hat who weren't frozen. Madison didn't remember her mom ever telling her about anything like this happening. One of them walked up to her. He was wearing Ravenclaw robes and it looked like he was old enough to be a seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Welcome. You have been chosen, like the rest of us, to be a part of something bigger. I can't wait to see what you have in store for us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, those gifts to the world were made by J.K. Rowling.
> 
> First of let me say thank you for everyone who followed and Kudos- I didn't think that anyone would read my story let alone get a Kudos and bookmark just for the first chapter. I'm so happy I don't even know what to say other than thank you and I hope I don't disappoint.
> 
> second let me say sorry for how long this took school got overwhelming and I haven't really been in the best head space, thus having really been all the motivated to do much of anything. I'm working on getting a handle on my work and to feel better so hopefully I will be able to start posting regularly but until then I don't think I can begin to tell you when the next chapter will be. I have this story planed out I just need to actually write it out and get it to my beta so hopefully it won't always take this long.
> 
> Once again, I thank my beta PenDiva1.

Madison looked up at the Ravenclaw boy who was in front of her. He had brown hair with hazel eyes. He was taller than the other five students, and when she looked over to them she saw that they weren't all from the same house; two Hufflepuff, two Slytherin, a Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw in front of her. Most of the students were smiling at her, and two of the boys were whispering to each other. Madison was confused and she looked back at the Ravenclaw boy who was looking at her expectantly.

"W-what?" she said. He gave a chuckle.

"I asked for your name," he said patiently.

"Oh," she said embarrassed. "I'm Madison, Madison Simmons."

The sorting hat on her head suddenly spoke up, making Madison jump because she had forgotten about it. "Madison is a mouth full - you should really go by Mady, like Ella said. It sounds better," the hat finished. The two boys who were talking early looked like they where trying not to laugh, and a girl who looked a bit older than them who was in Slytherin robes gave them a look. They quickly silenced their conversation.

"Well Madison, my name is Leo." The Ravenclaw boy said. He pointed to the girl who had been glaring at the two boys. She was as tall as Leo,

maybe a 5th or 6th year, and she had dark hair and brown eyes. "Her name is Cass Valdez."

"Make sure not to get on her bad side," The hat told her, this time not out loud for everyone to hear and luckily Madison didn't jump. Cass looked her up and down like she was assessing if Madison was a threat. Leo had moved on to the boy who looked like he was about the same year as Cass, he maybe a little younger, she couldn't really tell. He had bright brown hair and kind honey eyes, and was wearing Hufflepuff robles. "He's Hartley Barton." The boy give me a quick smile which I returned politely.

"And this is Hayder Reed." Leo pointed to the only Gryffindor in the group. they had a dark shade of red for hair with and chocolate brown eyes. Hayder looked like they was in year 4. Then Leo pointed to the two boys who had started whispering to each other again but stopped when Leo had looked at them. "Those two are Nichols Coulson and Michael James-they seem to be inseparable at times."

"I'm Nick," the slytherin boy with light brown hair and bright green eyes said smiling. He turned to the hufflepuff boy, "and this is Mickie."

Michael, or 'Mickie', had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. They both looked to be in year 3, Nick a little bit taller than Michael but only by an inch or so. There didn't seem to be any second years or first years like herself, and Madison was getting slightly overwhelmed again. Leo seemed to pick up on this.

"We can explain more once we get back to the common room. I know it can be a lot to take in," he said looking at me, then turning to the hat still resting on my head. "What house is she in for today?"

"Hufflepuff" he yelled Madison was starting to think that he just liked to yell out the house because there was no point in yelling it out this time; Everyone who wasn't frozen were all nearby. Then it registered what the hat had said. No, she was supposed to get sorted into Ravenclaw NOT Hufflepuff. Her father had said Hufflepuffs were for the idiots who couldn't even make Gryffindor or Slytherin. Leo had started talking again and she brought her attention back to him.

"... make sure you don't lose her I know how bad you can be" Leo said looking at Michael.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get lost" Hartley said. Leo seemed to like that and nodded. He then turned back to Madison.

"Everything is going to unfreeze soon and the hat is going to call out Hufflepuff, and you are going to go sit at that table. But when everyone else goes to the common room, you're going to follow Hartley and Michael, okay?" Leo asked Madison who nodded, not quite sure what else to do. Leo smiled and they began walking back down to their tables.

Their retreating footsteps were the only thing that penetrated the eerie silence of the hall and Madison reminded herself that soon the noise would return and she would become just another first year in a crowded hall.

The hat began talking in her head again and Madison was grateful for the distraction and focused on what he said. "Don't worry, you'll do great with them. I can see it now, and please, go by Mady-that is so much better. I know, I know, you have always gone by Madison but come on, Mady sounds better and you need to start using it now while you can."

Madison sat down on the stool. She quickly concluded that the hat liked the sound of it's own voice and really needed to get out more. The hat keep going on about names and stuff she didn't really listen to. Once everyone that had come forward was seated, everything unfroze just like Leo said it would.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled out to everyone. Madison looked over at the table Steve was who was smiling at her as he clapped. She give him a little smile. She got off the stool, walked over, and sat down next to him. Michael was just two seats away from her. He give her a nod, and then turned back and watched the rest of the sorting. Madison and Steve both watched, and nothing ended up freezing again or at least if it did, she didn't know about it. Soon the Sorting was done and the headmaster walked up to the pedestal.

"To the new students: Welcome. I hope that your house will soon become your family. To returning students, I hope that you have had a great summer and I'm sure you're all ready to come back and have a great year. As many of you know, professor Sprout retired last year, so Professor Longbottom will be your new herbology professor. I expect you all to treat him with your utmost respect. Now, I believe I have kept you all away from the food long enough," he said, and with that, food appeared in front of them.

Madison couldn't believe how much food there was. She had seen a lot of food when her parents had guests over, but that wasn't nearly as much as there was here. She looked over at Steve. His eyes were wide and he had an amazed look on his face, and Madison realized she was probably wearing a similar expression. She looked back at the food and began to put some mashed potatoes on her plate; Steve put some chicken on his own, and they both began to eat.

"I know you wanted to be in Ravenclaw, but it is nice to have you in the same house as me," Steve said.

"Yeah, I guess Hufflepuff isn't bad, but I don't really want to talk about houses. Do you think we will still have classes with the others?" Madison asked.

"I hope so. It would be nice to see them again."

"Of course, if there are only two different houses per class, all four of us can't be in the same class at the same time, but I still hope we are able to all see each other." Madison said.

"It would be cool if each of our classes had at least two of us in there. That way all of us will get to see each other, and we won't have to sit in a class where we don't know anyone," Steve said they continue to talk about what classes they were expected for. Madison knew she would like transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Steve couldn't wait for potions-he had always liked cooking and was pretty good at it. As for Muggle Study, he wanted to see how much wizards got it wrong and an easy class was always welcome. Soon Madison was so full she didn't think she could eat anymore, but that was before desert appeared in front of them: apple pie, pumpkin pie, chocolate cake, chocolate covered strawberries and other wizard treats she didn't recognize. She didn't care how full she had felt a few minutes ago, it just looked so good. She looked over at Steve who was getting himself a nice big piece of apple pie. One of the older students looked over at them and smiled.

"Be careful not to stuff yourselfs-I know it can be hard not to, but you will regret it later if you do. There'll be food here tomorrow morning." She looked like a 3rd maybe a 4th year. Steve nodded and cut the piece that he was about to put on his plate in half and took one of the halves. Madison decided to take the other half. It looked great, but tasted even better. She was probably going to regret eating it later, but not right now when it tasted so good.

Once people were doing eating, the food disappeared and people were standing up. Madison looked over at Steve who shrugged and stood up. They looked around at a hufflepuff boy with a prefect badge. He was instructing all the first years to follow him to the common room. Steve, Madison and all the other hufflepuff first years followed. As she looked around, she saw that there were a lot of them. She hadn't been paying much attention when the Sorting was taking place, so she didn't know anyone's name. Everyone wanted to be at the front and there was some pushing, so Madison tried to stay with Steve. When they neared the door to the Great Hall, the crowd closed in around them and with everyone pushing, it didn't take long to lose him. She stood on her tiptoes, but she had no height advantage and she couldn't see over people. It didn't help that Steve was even shorter then she was. Then someone grabbed her shoulder lightly and she turned around expecting it to be Steve, but it was those two boys from before. Michael and Hartley if she remembered correctly.

"Lost you there for a minute," Michael said. Madison was confused for a minute before she remembered that the ravenclaw boy, Leo, said she was supposed to follow them.

"Stay close to us, it is very easy to get lost," Hartley said beginning to walk in the other direction. By that point most of the other kids had left. Madison followed Hartley, seeing no other option, and Michael followed behind. "This must seem very strange to you, but don't worry. We will explain everything once we get back to the common room."

"Wait, I thought that was where all the other first years were going," Madison said, not understanding for what has felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Yes, but they're going to the Hufflepuff common room. We are going to our common room." Michael said. Now Madison was even more confused.

"What do you mean-we are Hufflepuffs, it says so on our robes, the hat shouted out Hufflepuff!" Madison said starting to get mad that nobody was explaining anything to her. Nothing was making any sense-were they all just playing a joke? Find a little first year and lead her away from the group, then leave her alone without a single idea of where she was. They might both be Hufflepuffs, but that didn't mean that they were nice. She probably could find her way back to the Great Hall if she needed to, but what did that do, the Hall was probably empty. She stopped, not wanting to get even more lost than she already was.

"I'm not taking another step until you tell me what is going on." Madison said, hoping her voice sounded more confident than she was. Both boys stopped and looked at her.

"There seems to be some Gryffindor in her," Hartley smiled.

"Don't worry, we are almost there it so much earlier to explain once we get there." Michael said. Madison didn't move. They looked at each other. Madison could tell that they didn't know what to do.

"It's really a long story, and it will take a lot of time, and I would prefer not to get in trouble for standing here all night," Michael said. Hartley looked pointedly over at him.

"You and Nick are out after curfew at least once a week," he said.

"Yeah, but we don't get in trouble-plus it is the first night back and I'm not starting off on a bad note." Michael said like it was obvious. Hartley just rolled his eyes at that.

"Anyways," Hartley said looking back at Madison, "How about we walk and talk and as we go I'll explain what I can."

Madison thought about it briefly. She didn't think it would be a good idea to stand here, and she wouldn't know where to go even if she decided not to follow them, so she nodded. They both smiled at her.

The trio began walking, but slower so that Madison could listen to what they said.

"Okay so here is the first thing you should know. This whole thing is a secret-no one but those who are in it, and of course the sorting hat, know about it." Hartley said as Michael nodded.

"So don't tell anyone about it, okay?" Michael said. "Not even your friends. Besides, they won't really believe you anyways, so there's no point."

"Okay… wait, what about the Headmaster and the other Professors?" Madison asked. Hartley and Michael looked a each other.

"From what we've gathered, they don't know about us, or if they do, they pretend not to," Hartley said.

"Sometimes Professor Hall makes it sound like she knows about it, but I don't think so. She says some strange things at times" Michael said. "...don't understand half the things she says... don't know why she is even..."

"Okay so this big secret that no one knows-" Madison interrupted Michael, awaiting a reply.

"The House of Clayton," Michael said like that explained it all. She just looked at him, unamused, and with the same incredulous look.

Hartley searched for the right words. "Okay, well, you know about the houses Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor." She nodded. "Well there is a fifth that not many know about, and it is called Clayton. There are only about seven to ten students in that house at a time-and you are one of them."

"Yup," Michael said popping into the conversation happily. Madison didn't quite believe them. Why had she not hear about this? She couldn't believe that a whole house was kept a secret, no matter how few people were in it. "We are almost there, and you can see it for yourself."

"Where are we going exactly?" Madison asked looking around. They were at the Northern Towers. They both just smiled as they walked up to a wall in between two of the towers. At first it just looked like any old wall. Once she really looked at it though, she could see a crest carved into the stone just above her head.

She looked up. It had some kind of reptile on it, but before she could give it a good look. Hartley pulled out his wand and tapped the crest three times. Suddenly, a door appeared with the crest in the middle of it. Now Madison could tell it was a chameleon sitting on an olive tree branch with purple on the rim of the crest. All the different house colors illuminated the background behind the chameleon.

"Well? Are we going to stand here all night, or do you want to see inside it?" Michael said, as Harley gave him a dirty look. "What, I just want to crawl in bed already!"

Madison gave the door one last look, trying to memorize every detail, before grabbing the handle and throwing it open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it. As you can see, I'm trying the whole cliffhanger thing. Please review and tell me if it is working.  
> ~ jayhawdove

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it, please review and tell me what you think about it. 
> 
> ~ jayhawdove


End file.
